Playmaker
by moosmiles
Summary: Playmaker. My teammates call me that. But she... she is the real playmaker.
1. Something More

**Playmaker**

Chapter 1

Playmaker. That's what my teammates call me. But she... she is the real playmaker.

Ever since I helped her pick up her compositions and then stared into her frightened, glassy blue eyes as she responded to my questions with nods as yes or shakes off from left to right as no. Mostly nods.

I felt so horrible that she was frightened of me. So I would just slowly ask her questions. That's when I gave her the nickname. Playmaker.

A few weeks later after getting the part of Arnold in the winter musical, I found myself wandering down the hallways of East High when I heard the voice of an angel singing. I walked over to the music room. There she was playing the piano again. My playmaker. But she was also singing:

_"When you're sad_

_When you're feeling low_

_When you're hurt_

_And don't know where to go_

_Think of me_

_There I'll be_

_Anytime you a friend_

_When you're down_

_And your love grows out_

_Or if you're_

_In trouble or in doubt_

_Its okay_

_Turn my way_

_Anytime you need a friend..._

_When you're scared_

_I will stay with you_

_When you feel you're falling_

_I'll lift you_

_When your heart aches_

_I'll ease your aches_

_Whatever it takes_

_I'm in_

_Anytime you need a friend..."_

I must have moved or made some kind of sound, because she turned around and looked into my eyes. Her face was straight as I made my way over to her.

"Don't let me interrupt you. I'm just listening," I said, sitting next to her on the piano bench.

She started pulling her hair back into a knot and put her bowler hat on her head, replying, "Just going over some lyrics for the spring musical."

"It sounds beautiful. Will you play me another?" I asked.

She didn't even pull out other sheets of music, just started playing:

_"Day to day trying to make ends meet_

_What I'd give for an address_

_Out on Easy Street_

_Need a deep margarita to help me unwind_

_Leave my troubles behind..._

_But if you can look in my eyes_

_And tell me we'll be alright_

_If you promise never to leave_

_You just might make me believe..."_

As soon as she stopped playing, I kissed her. She pressed back, wrapping her eyes around my neck. My fingers trailed down her back and I felt her shiver.

We pull away as we panted for breaths air. She collapsed in my arms. I kissed her hair.

"You taste better than I was told," I said.

"Jason told you from when I dated him, I take it. Right,Bolton?" she smirked, sitting up and looking into my eyes. Her blue eyes always get to me, but the michivious look made me chuckle both inside and out.

"Yeah, he said you tasted like popcorn and coke. But you taste like chocolate covered cherries," I informed, cupping her face in my hand and caressing her chhek with my thumb.

"The only reason hetasted melikethat is because we were making out on the floor at the movies. And you taste like honey fresh off the comb," she complimented after explination as if that'd drive me away.

I laughed before kissing her again, slipping my tongue in her mouth to get a better taste of her.

She's my playmaker. She always will be. I love Kelsi Neilson. Playmaker of my heart.


	2. Gotta Give It Girl

**Playmaker**

_AN: Okay, guys... before anyone else gets excited... this is a Trelsi fic. My little brother called it that. So, Kelsi was asking if Jason told Troy that. I am working on a Kelsi/Jason fic though. It should be up by the end of the week. Enjoy._

Chapter 2

Playmaker. That's what he calls me. His friends tell me that I'm the playmaker of his heart. I shake my head and smile. No one knows it's the other way around.

At first it was just hormones telling us to kiss, just to get out some odd feelings and butterflies. After about a week, I started letting my true feelings unleash. That I love him.

I was watching him practice his dance move for "No One Like You".

He winked at me and then said to Mrs. Darbus, "I need some music."

I practically hopped to the piano and started playing before anyone could stop me.

After practice, he and I were driving home. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Beautiful job today, Playmaker," he complimented, making my face go red and warm.

He cupped my face in his hand and slipped his tongue in my mouth. My tongue fought his as we held onto each other. I felt a pinch and opened my eyes to find him biting my tongue. I pulled away frowning.

"Sorry... Little carried away," he apologized.

I couldn't help but smirk, "How about we go inside." He nodded.

We made out for a few hours in my room before doing our homework. Even then our mouths fought for domination as my CD player repeated.

_Jenny got a job_

_A cat named Jake_

_Thirty-one candles on her birthday cake_

_Next year_

_Thought by now she'd have a man_

_Two car seats and a minivan_

_But it still ain't here_

_She was looking for a Mister Right so long_

_But all she found was Mister Wrong_

_And that's a piss_

_She's drawn a line that she won't cross_

_Her and time are facing off_

_She says something's gotta give_

"I love you," he whispered in my ear between pants of air as we laid collapsed on my bed.

I hesitated to reply, "I love you too."

We fell into another heated make out session.

Playmaker? Me? There's no way! He's the playmaker. He practically controls me. If he told me to jump off of a bridge... I would! If he told be to bitch off at Sharpay... I would! If told me to run away with him... I would! I'll do anything for him. I love him. That's why Troy Bolton is the playmaker.

_Something's gotta give me butterflies_

_Something's gotta make me feel alive_

_Yeah_

_Something's gotta give me dreams tonight_

_Something's gotta make me feel alright_

_I don't know where it is_

_Yeah, but something's gotta give..._


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Playmaker**

_Author's Note:_

_Alright guys! I rewrote chapter one! So I hope that it helps and chapter two will be better understoof if you can get chapter 1! I hope you guys like it when you understand better._

_Love and hugs,_

_KAO;)_


End file.
